Pool Side Story
by RoxasSerenity
Summary: A little fluffy goodness to brighten your day. Pepperony. No spoilers that I noticed. Can fluffiness be a genre? Please?


_I realize that I'm falling behind with my ff again. I just started a new job and with the family computer OOA, my little brother keeps stealing my laptop. I bring this to you from the comfort of my bed with my knee propped up by a cushion and a bandana acting as a wrost brace. A little fluffiness and an inbox full of reviews would brighten my day though. Especially as no one liked the last chapter of Let It Go. Its coming. Slowly._

_DISCLAIMER: They belong to Marvel, Susan Downey and Chris Martin. Susan Downey is one lucky gal._

_Rated for a few words._

"Pepper. Have you seen my lie-low?"

"You don't have a lie-low Tony."

"I got Happy to buy me one last week."

"Which you left in the pool and it deflated."

"Oh yeah."

"May I ask why you need a lie-low?"

"It's too nice to stay inside and the deck chairs aren't as comfy as they look. Why on earth are you wearing jeans?"

For the first time since entering the room did they take in each others attire, Tony in a black tank top and short, Pepper in a purple t-shirt and dark jeans, both bare foot.

"Its Saturday, I dont have any shorts and you told me if I came in a skirt you'd burn it." Pepper then proceeded to finish typing on her blackberry, which Tony then yanked from her hand. "Hey!"

He made a run for it, Pepper in hot pursuit, her lack of heels giving her a extra edge. After several minutes of amusement, she finally had him cornered by the pool.

"Hand it over Stark." Reluctantly he did as he was told.

"You were one who pointed out that it was Saturday. Seriously Potts, take a load off."

"Maybe when you stop making announcements out of the blue that dump me with the aftermath, I'd have time. Is that thing waterproof?" Pointing to the glowing circle behind his top.

"Yeah. Why?"

Shifting his foot back slightly, he all too late realized what she meant. With the tiniest push, he toppled back into the pool with a resounding splash. By the time he surfaced, Pepper was almost at the door. Only one problem. No matter how hard she pulled, it wouldn't open.

"JARVIS?"

"He won't answer." Came the response from behind her. _Oh crap. _She spun on her heel, trying look as innocent as possible. "Paybacks a bitch Potts."

"If I remember correctly sir, you started it by stealing my phone." Tony contemplated her for a moment.

"You know, I might have let you off. At least, until you called me sir." Once again, he took the phone from her hand. Before she could protest, he picked her up and on to his shoulder unceremoniously.

"Please don't. Come on Tony, I'm wearing jeans."

"May be next time you'll think twice about pushing me into the pool." Tossing the plastic on to a chair, he jumped back in the pool, with Pepper still on his shoulder.

"TONY!" Was screamed right before they were both engulfed. Rising once again, Tony couldn't see Pepper. Panicking momentarily, a headline popped randomly into his head. _IRON MAN DROWNS PA. That _definately wouldn't go down well with his popularity. Or Rhodey. Or Happy. Or even JARVIS. Without warning, a hand latched on to his ankle and dragged him under.

The first thing to hit his ears was melodic laughter.

"Are you out of your mind Pepper?"

"I work for you so my frame of mine may have faulted slightly." Tony contemplated her devious smirk, not having time to react as she jumped on his shoulders, allowing him to swallow another mouthful of pool water. He swung his arm out randomly, catching her ankle as she tried to swim away, dragging her under. They both resurfaced laughing.

It wasn't until they finally calmed that they realized jut how close they were. Tony noticed how Pepper's fringe got caught by her eyelashes as she blinked. Neither seemed to realize that they weren't breathing as he etched forward slowly.

The first touch was merely a brush, testing the waters.

The second lingered with slightly more pressure.

The third involved his tongue running ever so delicately over her lips, at which point Pepper felt so lost, she was struggling to remember her own name. Her hands became lost in his thick hair, while his thumb caressed the gap between her top and jeans. Both were so infatuated that they failed to notice their company until something hit the back of Tony's head.

And Pepper's finger.

"What the hell Rhodes?"

"I'd like to use your pool again without those images running through my mind thank you very much Stark." He suddenly frowned. "You okay Pepper?"

"What did you throw at Tony?"

"A rubber ball why?"

"I think you just broke my finger."

Tony gently held her right hand, the knuckle on her middle finger already starting to swell and bruise. He escorted her to the poolside, lifting her on to the edge effortlessly. Despite her protests, he took her left hand in his right and dragged her down to the lab, effectively locking Rhodey out.

"_Good news Miss Potts, you're finger does not appear to be broken. However, I would recommend strapping your finger to prevent further injury for at least seven days."_

"Seven days?"

"It could be worse. And if I strap your middle and ring, you can use your phone."

"Dont be a smart-ass Tony. I still need to write things down." Tony was uncharacteristically gentle as he taped her fingers together, using every ounce of his concerntration.

"Thats why I invented JARVIS. Done." He held their fingers between them, staring into her crystal blue eyes until she let out the cutest sneeze. "Crap. I forgot." For the first time since their 'encounter' they noticed they were both sopping wet, Pepper in jeans and all.

He offered her the smallest jeans and largest, arc reactor free sweater he owned. He'd never admit it out loud due to fear of castration, but she did look so damn _cute. _If only the silence between them wasnt so awkward.

The smell of eggs greeted him as he rubbed a towel over his hair but Rhodey was the lone figure in the kitchen. He found Pepper absently rubbing her fingers on the couch.

"I'm having a sense of de ja vu in the awkward department and, quite frankly, I dont like it."

"I just kissed my boss. Forgive me for having conflicting emotions here Tony." He perched himself on the coffee table in front of her.

"I know you're about to apologize so dont bother. Cause I'm not sorry I kissed you Pepper. Rhodey almost breaking your finger sure, but I could never regret kissing you. Its probably the best thing I ever did."

A soft hand landed on his cheek, tracing his cheek bone and he was certain his insides were turning into unset jelly. Said hand wondered around to his ear, pulling him forward until their mouths were fused together once more.

Never had Rhodey created such eggs of perfection, set upon lightly fried french toast, the general alomst considered a career change. He'd been so occupied with his stomach that he hadnt realized that Tony and Pepper had emerged from the lab until he heard something unusual. A giggle? _No way._

Pepper lay sprawled on the couch, her sweater clad arms wrapped around the neck of one Athony Edward Stark, both wearing shit-eating grins as they memorized each others teeth.

The perfect lunch crashed to the floor as he made a quick dash exit.

Not that they noticed.


End file.
